Internal peripheral devices, such as, tape drives, hard disk drives, compact disk (CD) drives, and digital versatile disk (DVD) drives, to name only a few examples, are typically mounted to a drive cage inside the housing of a server computer or personal computer (PC) using screws or other fastening devices. In order to remove the peripheral devices (e.g., for replacement) and/or add new peripheral devices (e.g., for upgrades), the user has to unscrew the peripheral devices from the drive cage, and then attach the new or replacement device to the drive cage using screws. This can be a time-consuming process. The screws may be misplaced, or can fall onto nearby electrical components causing an electrical short.
Alternatively, the screws may be attached to the peripheral device before it is slid into position within the drive cage. Plastic clips may be provided, which slide over the screw heads to lock the peripheral device in place. Because these plastic clips alone cannot support the weight of some peripheral devices during transport, additional metal brackets or a locking screw may also be provided for shipping.